Losing Faith
by annasophia.x
Summary: Sasuke’s gone and it has been 6 years, he made a promise to Sakura, but he is still not back. She’s beginning to lose faith in his words. Will Sasuke ever come back? SasuxSaku Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sasuke's gone and it has been 6 years, he made a promise to Sakura, but he is still not back. She's beginning to lose faith in his words. Will Sasuke ever come back? SasuxSaku Fanfic!

A/n: This is a story that just popped up in my mind. I don't know if it's really good. I decided to just write it because well when I was thinking about it sounded pretty good. R&R tell me what you think please!

* * *

Losing Faith

_**Sasuke I'm losing faith!**_

_**I've been waiting for you for 6 years and you still have not returned.**_

_**Ever since that night, when we were 12.**_

_**I stay up all nigh thinking if you would keep that promise.**_

_**A promise of a life time.**_

_**You said you would return. **_

_**You said you would come back, you promised me.**_

_**But now I'm losing faith in your words.**_

_**I have been waiting for you.**_

_**Six years already!**_

_**Sasuke…**_

_**I look up at the stars every night.**_

_**Wishing that you would come back…**_

_**Will you ever come back?**_

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Crash-

"Woops, aw man I did it again!"

-Goes into a random closet-

-Takes out another alarm clock-

Here she is the one and only Sakura Haruno. She is a beautiful girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. She trained under Tsunade. She is ANBU captain and has her own fan club. She's pretty famous in Konoha. She's the perfect girl. Her only flaw is not getting over the Uchiha.

Ever day her days repeat the same way: She would go to work, gang out with friends, Keep her emotions hidden and keep on smiling.

Everyone knows as well as her that she still hurts about the Uchiha. Her emotions might be hidden well by the way she acts but her eyes tell everything. Even the dumbest of people would know she is sad.

Even though every day she is smiling and pretending to be happy, every night she goes out.

The same time everything happened.

The same place before he left her unconscious.

The same bench, of which, everything started.

Every night she stays there until she gets tired.

And every night she is there she looses more faith in him.

_Sasuke, will you ever come back?_

Sakura wonders this every time she is there. Every time he doesn't show up.

_Sasuke, please, I'm losing faith…_

_Please…_

_Come back…_

Then, she starts to cry. Thinking about the time he left.

_I'm so weak; I couldn't even stop him from leaving…_

After that she leaves, but, not to go home, to train.

Nothing ever changes.

It never will.

Not unless…

He comes back.

**Hey guys?**

**Should I make another chapter for this?**

**xxSophieexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Okay here is Chapter 2; apparently Anna was going to kill me, CoughCoughNotThatSheCouldCoughCough, if I didn't continue this thanks to whoever had reviewed to the first chapter!**

* * *

Losing Faith

A/n: I was going to use this Chapter for another story but it really came together with Losing Faith so I decided to use it, well at lest some of it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Months passed, Sakura had decided not to go to the bench anymore.

She didn't want to lose any more faith in Sasuke's words.

She also didn't want to cry over how he still wasn't back.

Today she had a day off.

She had nothing to do.

Everyone was doing something.

Actually they were all still sleeping. Everyone was.

So she decided to walk around.

She had no idea where she was going.

She was just walking around letting her feet take her wherever.

--

Looking around she wondered how he had gotten here.

She was turning around to leave when someone caught her wrist.

"W-What?" She said as she turned around.

Standing there was a male around her age.

He had raven hair in the shape of a chickens butt, totally goes agent gravity, and deep onyx eyes.

-Gasp-

Emerald and onyx eyes meet.

They said nothing, just looked at each other. Just when she was about to turn away his grip tightened.

She didn't believe any of this was happening.

She looked down not wanting to look Sasuke in the eyes.

She let her bangs fall over her face.

Sasuke waited for her to look up, when she didn't he tool his free hand and lifted her chin so they were looking at each other.

Sakura was crying.

Chrystal tears were rolling down her cheeks.

_I'm back, why is she crying?_ He thought to himself.

She didn't run into Sasuke's arms even though she wanted to. Really badly.

She just stood there looking at him, trying to figure him out because he was wiping her tears away.

Sakura didn't say anything.

Her eyes, on the other hand, were questioning him.

_Why are you so nice? _

_You're back?_

_Is this for real?_

_What's going on?_

So many questions running through her mind.

All she knew was that no one knew he was back.

Well other then Tsunade and the guards at the Konoha Gate.

After all, like I said before everyone was still asleep.

I mean it wasn't even sun rise yet.

"I'm dreaming, this isn't really happening. This is all too good to be true." She said shaking her head.

"Well, believe it!" He said smiling.

She shook her head again.

"No, this isn't real. First of all, this is a _way_ to good to be happening. Secondly, you just smiled. You look good smiling you should smile more often. And thirdly, you just said believe it." She said. "This is so a dream." Sakura said.

"No it isn't." Sasuke said.

"If it isn't how did you find me? I mean, I didn't even know I was coming here till I got here." Sakura said and looked at Sasuke.

"I have my ways" Sasuke said now holding Sakura around her waist.

Sakura gasped from the contact.

"Come on" Sasuke said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Back to your place" Sasuke said.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I went there before I came looking for you" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"And who exactly told you where I lived?" asked Sakura.

"Who do you think?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill–" Sakura got cut off and gave a little yelp.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and headed off to her house.

"You know, Sasuke, I still think is a dream." Sakura said as she put her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well then I guess that I will just have to prove it to you" Sasuke said.

They reached Sakura's House

* * *

**Okay this is Chapter 2!!**

**Review Please!**

**xxSophieexx**


End file.
